


Onnanoko yori mo yoi

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Cosa diamine ti fa pensare che non verresti riconosciuto vestito da donna?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Onnanoko yori mo yoi

**Onnanoko yori mo yoi**

**(Meglio delle ragazze)**

“Perché devi sempre essere così maledettamente testardo?”

Kota guardò il fidanzato, sospirando.

Non riusciva a credere che glielo stesse chiedendo sul serio.

Non era lui quello testardo. Era quello che impediva a Kei di fare cose potenzialmente pericolose se i paparazzi li avessero visti. Stava disperatamente cercando di non fargli perdere il lavoro, ecco cosa stava facendo.

Non era testardo perché si divertiva, sebbene il fidanzato sembrasse pensarla esattamente così.

“Kei.” disse, frustrato. “Cosa diamine ti fa pensare che non verresti riconosciuto vestito da donna?” disse, digrignando i denti ma comunque cercando di non mostrarsi arrabbiato davanti a lui.

Il più piccolo sbuffò, incrociando le braccia.

“Kota, andiamo! Non è che si avvicinerebbero abbastanza da riconoscermi! Sembrerebbe solo come se fossi con una ragazza qualunque, non sarebbe un problema.”

Yabu contò fino a dieci. Poi contò di nuovo. Alla fine, non riuscì affatto a calmarsi, quindi gli rispose in maniera diretta.

“E non è peggio? A nessuno importerebbe di vederci insieme a cena come amici, ma questo...” sospirò di nuovo, sentendosi sul punto di un collasso nervoso. “Kei, non uscirai con me vestito da donna. Non ammetto altre discussioni, è folle.” disse, sedendosi sul divano del salotto, cercando il telecomando per accendere la televisione, facendo capire al più piccolo che non era intenzionato a continuare a parlare.

Ma comunque, non sarebbe stato un problema. Kei lasciò la stanza così velocemente che Kota non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di dirgli che non valeva la pena litigare per una cosa del genere.

~

La mattina seguente, Kota si svegliò di buonumore.

Era da quasi due settimane che non aveva la mattina libera dal lavoro, perciò aveva voglia di fare qualcosa di utile anziché passare tutta la mattinata a letto.

Si sedette sul materasso, strofinandosi gli occhi, e fu allora che sentì la porta aprirsi, e Kei entrare.

“Sei già sveglio? Mi dispiace, avresti potuto svegliarmi se...”

Non fu in grado di concludere la frase.

Quando Kei entrò in camera, Yabu poté vederlo, e sentì che non sarebbe stato in grado di parlare almeno per i successivi cinque o dieci minuti.

Il fidanzato indossava una gonna.

Per di più, non una di quelle che si sarebbero potute vedere indossare al mattino, era troppo corta.

Aveva una camicia decisamente troppo aderente per essere da uomo, e sopra indossava un grembiule bianco.

Non era affatto male, anche se Kota non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.

“Kei, che diamine...” fu tutto ciò che seppe dirgli, deglutendo un paio di volte senza riuscire a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

“Ho pensato a quello che mi hai detto. E ho capito che forse avevi ragione, che non posso uscire vestito da ragazza. Ma poi ho continuato a pensarci e...” si indicò i vestiti. “Perché non potrei portarli in casa? Non mi può vedere nessuno, nessuno può farmi problemi. Perfetto, no?” chiese, alzando le sopracciglia, cercando di apparire più innocente di quanto effettivamente non fosse.

Kota non riusciva ancora a credere ai propri occhi, ma cercò di non pensare troppo a quello che stava vedendo.

E a non pensare a quanto fosse bello Kei in quel modo.

“Sta’ lì!” gli disse allora il più piccolo, sorridendogli. “Ti ho preparato la colazione, te la porto.” lasciò rapidamente la stanza, e Yabu fu quasi sollevato dall’essere lasciato da solo almeno per un paio di minuti.

Non riusciva a credere che l’avesse fatto davvero, ma avrebbe dovuto sapere che non era una buona idea sfidare Kei in occasioni del genere.

Inoltre, non gli importava molto di come fosse vestito finché erano in cassa, perciò pensò di poterlo accettare facilmente senza fargli troppi problemi.

Quando Kei tornò con la colazione il più grande gli sorrise, accarezzando il posto accanto a sé sul letto per chiedere al fidanzato di andare a sedersi con lui.

Kei sorrise di rimando, appoggiando il vassoio sul comodino, togliendosi il grembiule e sedendosi invece in grembo a Kota, portando le braccia attorno al collo del più grande e baciandolo velocemente.

“Buongiorno.” mormorò, e Kota non poté evitare di sentirsi confuso dal tono basso, dal suo aspetto, da tutto in quella situazione così folle e così perfetta.

“Pensavo che avresti usato anche una parrucca.” disse improvvisamente, accarezzando i capelli del più piccolo. “Quello sarebbe stato strano.” lo prese in giro, evitando di dire che per lui era già abbastanza bizzarro.

Kei scrollò le spalle, protendendosi verso il corpo del fidanzato.

“Ci avevo pensato.” disse. “Ma poi mi sono ricordato di qualcosa che sarebbe stato difficile fare con una parrucca addosso, e ho rinunciato.”

“Cosa?” chiese Yabu, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Avrebbe dovuto avere paura del sorriso di Kei, sapeva che quel tipo di sorrisi significava guai per lui, ma decise che non gli importava troppo, e continuò semplicemente a guardare il fidanzato mentre si muoveva, montandogli a cavalcioni, la gonna che così gli risalì lungo la coscia.

Kei non perse tempo e lo liberò dalla maglietta, iniziando a baciargli il collo e più in basso, usando con cautela i denti sulla pelle del più grande, com’era abituato a fare.

“Sai, mi piace abbastanza quando mi tiri i capelli.” spiegò nel frattempo, andando sempre più in basso. “Mi fa sentire quanto ti piace quello che ti faccio, mi fa sentire quanto voglia mantenere il controllo.” il suo tono era così calmo che Kota non riusciva a credere che lo stesse dicendo, ancora più mentre gli accarezzava i fianchi, avvicinandosi al suo inguine.

“Kei, credo che dovremmo fare colazione prima di...”

“Ma io _sto_ facendo colazione, Ko.” rispose, sorridendogli brevemente prima di lasciare che le mani scivolassero oltre i boxer del più grande, avvolgendo la sua erezione fra le dita.

Kota sussultò, ma non osò dire altro.

Scivolò in avanti sul materasso, lasciando che Kei lo spogliasse e si muovesse su di lui, finché non si abbassò e cominciò a leccarlo lentamente, la mano ancora occupata alla base.

Qualche momento dopo Yabu stava completamente impazzendo per la bocca attorno a lui, e portò una mano fra i capelli del più grande, facendo quanto pareva apprezzare tanto e tirandoli, cercando di inarcare i fianchi per andare ancora più in fondo nella bocca di Kei.

Inoo lo tenne nella gola per qualche secondo prima di risollevarsi, sorridendo quando lo sentì gemere di disappunto.

“Mi dispiace. Non sarebbe stato carino farti venire così presto, no?” disse, ancora cercando di apparire il più innocente possibile.

Kota era stravolto. Continuava a guardarlo, a guardare il modo in cui la gonna gli era risalita lungo le gambe, la camicia che gli stava così bene da fargli porre delle serie domande, guardando quanto maledettamente sexy fosse il fidanzato vestito così.

Kei dovette leggergli nella mente, perché gli montò di nuovo a cavalcioni, accarezzandogli una guancia col dito.

“E tu che pensavi che sarebbe stato strano.” sussurrò. “Non sembri troppo arrabbiato adesso, no?” disse, muovendosi contro l’erezione del più grande, che adesso era quasi dolorosa.

Kota deglutì, ma cercò di apparire tranquillo.

“Non mi fa chissà che effetto, no.” disse, ma poi sorrise, arrossendo. “Ma devo ammettere che è più interessante di quanto pensassi.” aggiunse, portando le mani ai fianchi di Kei, accarezzandolo lentamente mentre si muoveva, godendosi la frizione contro il suo corpo.

Kei iniziò a sbottonarsi la camicia, e poi raggiunse la cerniera della gonna, ma il più grande lo fermò, afferrandogli un polso.

“Se davvero vuoi.” sorrise. “Puoi tenerla.”

Kei alzò un sopracciglio, ma era troppo in là per rispondergli come meritava.

Mise le mani sulle spalle di Kota, sollevandosi in modo che le dita del più grande trovassero facile accesso alla sua apertura; Kota la tracciò in movimenti circolari per un po’ prima di scivolare dentro, facendolo gemere a voce alta.

Fu veloce, non accurato come avrebbe dovuto, ma a nessuno dei due importava.

Erano troppo eccitati dalla particolarità della situazione, e volevano andare avanti il prima possibile.

Quando Kota spinse dentro di lui, non poté evitare di gemere per la sopraffazione dovuta a quanto fosse stretto il corpo di Kei.

Era caldo come l’inferno, e la preparazione approssimativa aveva aiutato a farlo sentire costretto dai suoi muscoli, facendogli venire voglia di spingersi dentro quel calore per aprirlo.

“Kei...” disse, con voce roca. “Kei, posso...”

“Muoviti.” lo interruppe il più piccolo, cercando di sorridere a prescindere da come si sentisse. “Non pensare che lo farò io solo perché sono sopra. Sei comunque tu a essere sopra, sai?”

Kota non si preoccupò di discutere e fece come richiesto.

Lasciò che Kei si afferrasse alle sue spalle e cominciò a spingere dentro di lui, mettendoci tutta la forza che poteva.

Inoo continuava a gemere con voce acuta che, ne era certo, era fatta solo per eccitarlo ancora di più e aggiungere dettagli alla sua recita già perfetta.

Ma Kota non era dell’umore adatto per discutere, e continuò a muoversi dentro di lui, sentendo i muscoli delle gambe indolenzirsi, decidendo che se ne sarebbe preoccupato dopo.

Mise una mano sotto la gonna, prendendogli l’erezione e iniziando a muoversi velocemente, sapendo che il più piccolo era vicino al proprio limite.

Quando Kei venne rimase incantato a guardarlo, pensando quanto fosse bello con la testa reclinata all’indietro e gli occhi chiusi, le unghie che artigliavano le spalle di Kota.

Yabu lo sentì contrarsi intorno alla propria erezione e ricominciò a muoversi dentro di lui, afferrandogli i fianchi e tenendoli stretti, protendendosi verso di lui e mordendogli una clavicola mentre veniva dentro di lui, trattenendo appena un grido.

Erano completamene esausti, dopo, e Kota sentì appena il calore di Kei lasciarlo quando il più piccolo gli si mise accanto, respirando a fondo.

“È stato interessante, vero?” chiese, sorridendo e mettendosi ad accarezzare la spalla di Yabu.

Kota annuì, cercando di recuperare il respiro, prima di portare una mano alla gamba di Kei e lasciarla risalire oltre la gonna.

“Senza dubbio.” rispose. “Penso che dovremmo farlo più spesso, avevi assolutamente ragione.” ammise, ridendo. “Anzi, credo proprio che non la dovresti togliere. Ti sta davvero bene.”

Kei fece una smorfia, allontanando la mano del più grande dalla propria coscia.

“Non penso proprio. Devo andare a fare una doccia, e mi devo mettere qualcosa di più comodo. Sai, non è un granché avere addosso una gonna mentre si fa sesso, è d’intralcio.”

Kota ci pensò per un momento, prima di avvicinarsi al fidanzato, afferrargli un polso e mandarlo con la schiena contro il materasso.

“Mi dispiace, ma non posso lasciartelo fare.” gli disse, sorridendo e accarezzandogli il viso. “Dopotutto, tu hai fatto colazione. Non sarebbe giusto se non avessi la possibilità di farla anch’io, ti pare?”

Kei non gli rispose, in un primo momento.

“Sei un animale, Ko.” gli disse poi, cercando di apparire irritato, ma alla fine sorrise, e lasciò che Kota facesse come credeva.

Yabu si sentì incredibilmente fortunato a stare con lui.

Sono con Inoo Kei le idee peggiori si trasformavano in qualcosa di così buono.

E, inoltre, era l’unico che potesse essere così tanto sexy con una gonna.

Donne incluse.


End file.
